


Jealousy Gets the Best of Me

by bo_beans



Series: Country Song Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Parties, Sex, Swearing, Y’know: fun stuff, and good at dancing too, blowjob, but smut later ;), confessing, fem!reader - Freeform, genji and reader are childhood friends, like oooh they THICC, playboy!Genji, reader got some curves, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_beans/pseuds/bo_beans
Summary: Genji and you have been friends forever. And you’ve liked him for a long time, long enough that it hurts to see him with everyone else but you. That’ll change when you can’t help but want him all for yourself.(Song: “Selfish” by Stephanie Quayle)





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The song is gonna be in the next chapter.

It was Friday again. Not that you hated Fridays or anything, but for the most part, they kinda sucked. And you held a firm belief that you could do without them. Mostly because every Friday, there was a party that you were forced to go to by your long-time childhood friend, Genji. Yep, good ol’ Genji liked to take you to every party on the weekends, despite what else you had to do or any protests. And mostly, they were weak protests. ‘Cause Genji knew how to convince, and when it came to him, you didn’t need much convincing.

 

See, you’d known Genji since you were in Pre-K, and, like most small children, all it took was one little thing and you instantly became besties. You were inseparable throughout middle school and junior high. That was back when Genji still thought other girls had cooties and when you asked about yourself, he said you were like a boy. That hurt. You already knew you had a crush, but you liked him as a friend enough to pretend otherwise. And then it really hurt when he started taking notice of every girl but you. And then you became his wingman by accident, or rather, just someone to give him reason to go to every party. You came together, then when Genji had already nabbed someone, you had already had enough of everyone there and left, leaving him and his “friend” alone. You hated him for it, but you also still cared too much to call him out and start a fight.

 

So here you were again, another Friday night at a party that was borderline Frat hazing and you kept checking your phone for how much longer you had to be there, just drinking water in the corner. (You didn’t want to risk getting drunk with this crowd.)

 

“Y’know, you’d have a lot more fun if you actually talked to someone,” Genji said, coming up behind you. You practically flung the water from your cup into his face at how sudden it was.

 

“Well, I was just about to leave, so maybe next time,” you muttered, standing up. Maybe next time you wouldn’t come at all. Or, at least, that’s what you kept telling yourself.

 

“Hey, c’mon! No need to be like that!” Genji tried stepping in front of you to block your exit. “It’s only 10! You can stay a little while longer, riiiight?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes at you and making puppy eyes.

 

“If it weren’t for that stupid face of yours, I’d punch you,” you said, but all malice fell out of the words as soon as you said them, and you couldn’t help the smile creeping onto your face again. You took a deep breath. “I’ll stay....”

 

“Yes!”

 

“But only for another hour at most, okay?”

 

“Fine! You won’t regret it!” he sang, his smile stretching across his face. And then he disappeared into the crowd of people again.

 

You huffed a sigh. So you were here another hour... You could just....leave. But Genji would know, somehow, with his spidey-sense. So maybe it was better to just wait it out. You were good at that: patience. Easy to learn with a friend like Genji. Waiting for him so you could go, waiting for him to tell you he broke up with his latest fling, waiting for him to notice you... Yeah, you were good at waiting.

 

——————

 

The party was reaching a close by the time you were leaving. Genji was nowhere to be found, as usual, and so you had to figure out how to get home. There was no shortage of drivers out, but you had a feeling you should probably get an uber or walk. And then you missed your uber because someone decided to spill a drink on you, so walking it was!

 

You started making your way back home, luckily, you lived only a few blocks away, but still, walking alone at night was no fun, so you kept alert. But your mind wandered to other things, and you couldn’t keep it from doing so. And that’s how you got to thinking about Genji. You wanted to tell him that you’d liked him for so long. And it was really only the fear of no longer being friends that held you back. That, and you kind of already knew what the answer would be. And you didn’t want that. Not to be just another fling. But you also wanted to know what it was like. Why everyone wanted him. Curiosity was getting the better of you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering about it.

 

And then you were home, lying in bed thinking about him when you didn’t want to, and wondering who he’d taken home that night. You shook your head, trying to push it out of your mind long enough for you to sleep for the night.

 

“I’ll think about it tomorrow...” you whispered to yourself.

 

——————

  
And think about it, you did (not). You pushed it from your mind as much as you could, but it still persisted. You still wanted him all to yourself, and you hated it. You couldn’t stop thinking about him all the damn time and running situations through your mind of what would happen if you confessed, what he would say, what to do... Maybe you should try asking him out. Maybe. Or maybe you should move on... Maybe being friends was a better idea, after all.

 

——————

 

So when the next Friday rolled around, you made up your mind to actually try and talk to someone. Anyone. And maybe you could figure something out.

 

And there you were, just slightly more dressed up for a party in skinny jeans and a cute tube top, drinking (because liquid courage was always good) and on the look out for anyone to sweep you off your feet. No easy task when most of the guys there were kinda trashy or just plain drunk, but you were hopeful. And from the corner of your eye, you saw Genji, getting closer to his next fling, and your stomach twisted. Everything in you burned to make him jealous, to make him look at you the way you did him. At that moment, a song you knew came on, and you made your way towards where everyone was dancing and grinding. It was time to do it. You did everything you knew, and it wasn’t long until you had a dance partner behind you, holding your hips. You didn’t like it, the smell of sweat, the grabby hands, the hot breath. But you could see Genji staring at you and that’s what made you keep at it. That was, until Grabby-Hands inquired about them taking you away to a room, and then some panic set in.

 

And then there was Genji to the rescue.  
“Hands. Off.” He growled, pulling you away from him. If this was a teen rom-com movie, you would be able to hear the record scratch and the gasps. But it wasn’t. And all you heard was Genji’s voice and you felt dizzy from what just happened. “I’m taking you home. Are you okay?” He asked, and his voice sounded so sweet, you just nodded and blushed.

 

The car ride was silent except for the music pouring out of the speakers, and Genji helped you to your room. You had sobered up a little on the way there, but you still felt dizzy and a slight burning in your chest, although it was hard to say if that was from the drink or from Genji. But before you could make a move or say something, Genji spoke for you.

 

“I... I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking at his hands.

 

“For what?”

 

“I always tell you to get out there. And then you do and I... I totally pulled you away as soon as you did. I just. I couldn’t stop myself.”

 

You left out a small chuckle. “Are you jealous?” you asked, nudging him. You don’t know where this confidence came from (probably your buzz) but you were enjoying it.

 

Genji spluttered, but when he stopped he just looked at you.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he said. It was your turn to splutter and feel flustered, now.

 

“Then...” you started. You took a second to think about this. “Well, I guess now’s as good a time as ever to say it: Genji, I love you.”

 

”I think I love you, too.”

 

You both sat in silence, and you felt it gnawing at you as you just stared back at each other.

 

“What now?” you asked.


	2. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date leads to a lot of fun. And I mean a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ham with the sexual scenes here, so please enjoy! Because I made sure to make it extremely steamy, so please enjoy getting these lovely images of getting your brains fucked out during sex. ;)

  
The next thing happened to be a date. You’d never been on one, or at least not one you would count as a “date”, and it was eating at you. What to wear, where to go, what to do, what to say. This wasn’t just hanging out with your friend, anymore. This was hanging out with your _boyfriend_. And you couldn’t keep the nerves at bay. And Genji seemed to get that from your texts.

 

 **Genji** : look, don’t worry. leave it all to me, just bring ur cute self! :)

 

You blushed. You could do that. You could do this. You confessed, he liked you, you could make it through this.... you hoped.

 

But through the nerves was giddiness. And the constant daydreaming beat out all the nerves, and you were brought back to the ever-present image of you and Genji on a date! You wanted to look perfect. You wanted to show off and look good. And that was in every way. Maybe you wouldn’t move so quickly, but even so, you could clean up for yourself, feel good in your own skin to boost confidence for the date. You shimmied out of the pajamas you were wearing, making your way to the bathroom, turning on a cute love song playlist you had. You relaxed under the hot water, singing songs, dancing, running your fingers through your hair and over your body. Parts of your mind wandered. If only he could see...you thought. A hand lowered down your stomach, gliding across smooth skin littered with stretch marks. A haze covered your eyes, and it was either the steam from the shower or your thoughts, but you keep going, your hand sliding lower and lower, the sound of your breathing and your thoughts beating out the music. A finger slid between your folds and you bit your lip. _It had been a while since you had masturbated... Maybe... Just so you didn’t throw yourself at him? Just to ease away some desire?_ ... your thoughts begged you to continue. And you had little strength to say no to yourself. And your fingers dipped into the wetness, pushing in and out as your other hand rubbed desperately on your clit. You opened your mouth in awe, and you couldn’t help the little gasps that left your lips. It took all but two minutes to rub out a quick orgasm, and you rushed to clean yourself off again and hurriedly walk to your bedroom. _It’s like a walk of shame_... you thought. But it did get rid of that intense need... For now.

 

With one thing out of the way, you could focus at the task on hand, rustling through your closet looking for the outfit.

 

——————

Before you knew it, it was tome for your date, and Genji was at your door. Your rushed to the door, flinging it open.

 

“Wow,” he murmured, just looking at you. And he had reason to. You wore a form-fitting burgundy off-shoulder dress that wrapped around your curves with some matching heels and you had done your hair just that morning, putting in more effort than the usual bun or headband. You looked stunning, and you knew it. You’d planned on it, but still, his reaction made you blush and smile shyly.

 

“Pick your jaw off the ground, Genji. We’re going out, right?” you asked, laughing and patting him gently on his cheek. He nodded, dumbfounded, but lead you out to his car.

 

“Well, I was gonna just take you to the arcade, but I feel like it would be a waste when you look that good...”

 

“You sure it’s that and not that you don’t want me to kick your ass at minigolf?” you teased, smirking.

 

“Oh, now you’ve done it. Bring it on!”

 

——————

 

And that’s how you ended up kicking Genji’s ass at minigolf, strutting around the course in heels and lining up your shots with a quick wiggle of your hips to draw attention. And Genji each time would lift his club in a crude gesture, and you would both laugh. After 18 holes, Genji had decided he didn’t like getting beat that hard and whisked you away to a game he could prove himself at. And the two of you passed a good couple of hours like that before you left, Genji’s arm around your shoulders, leading you down the street to your next destination.

 

And oddly enough, it was a bar. Well, kind of. It was this cute little club, however, it wasn’t one of the usual ones that Genji would drag you to with sweating people grinding against each other, desperate for a partner for the night. No, this one resembled an old club from a 1950s movie, with a club singer and small tables with candles at the center surrounding a dance floor of slow dancing couples. You didn’t even know a place like this existed, let alone that Genji would take you to one. But it was a happy surprise to say the least.

 

“C’mon, dance with me,” he whispered your ear, kissing your temple.

 

“Of course. But are you sure you can dance? I mean... I’ve seen you,” you said, laughing.

 

He pulled back, a hand to his chest in fake surprise and injury. “Oh! How could you doubt me so! I’ll have you know I dance wonderfully!”

 

“Sure. But I’ll lead. No complaints.” You murmured, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and leading him to the floor. You couldn’t see it, too focused on where you were walking, but Genji turned bright pink at that, and he loved it. Man, he liked you in control right now. “One hand on my hips, the other in mine. Now just step back which foot coordinates with mine stepping forward. You’ll get it soon enough.”

 

After a few minutes of Genji awkwardly dancing, his movements smoothed out, and you waltzed across the floor, the lights dimming further. And the club singer switched to a different song, a cover of a song that made it slower and softer.

 

The voice came out over the dance floor:

“ _Wash my hair_  
Blow it all out  
For you to mess it up  
I took an hour  
Picking out this dress  
You’re gonna slip right off  
Your friends ain’t call you  
‘Cause I already let ‘em know  
Tonight I want you all to my own

 _I’m selfish_  
When it comes to you boy  
I can’t help it...”

 

You hummed with it, moving closer to Genji with the song until you were no longer waltzing, but swirling in small circles, his hands sliding lower and lower, from your mid back to the small of it, slowly inching towards your waist. You shivered a little under his touch, chills down your spine.

 

“ _Feel them staring_  
Let me spell it out  
I want you and no one else  
I’m selfish...”

 

Genji’s face was in the crook of your neck, kissing you softly and slowly making his way down to your collarbone. You smiled, tilting your head to the side to allow him as you continued to sway on the dance floor. As the song continued you felt him press closer, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling as though you were almost about to just pull him into yourself.

 

“.... _Everyone’s watching you_  
But you’re watching me  
One look from you baby  
And you know we gotta leave  
I can’t take it any longer  
I need your hands on me...”

 

The verse seemed to resonate in your mind, and you knew that the middle of a dance floor was not the proper place for you and Genji to practically fuck each other, as nice and romantic as it was at the moment.

 

“How about...” you started, somewhat out of breath from the way you had been moving and from the way Genji rilled you up.

 

“We take this somewhere else?” Genji finished, smirking slightly. You smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the dance floor.

 

“Why don’t we take this home?”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” he said. And you couldn’t believe how quickly he was driving so he could get his hands back on you again, one hand already trying to reach under your dress, but you gently smacked it away.

 

“Hands on the wheel for now, big boy.”

 

“God, you’re driving me crazy!” he grumbled, but he smiled, and from the look in his eyes, you knew it wouldn’t be much longer until he was driving you crazy.

 

——————

 

You safely made it back home in record time, pulling Genji along behind you. As soon as you were inside and in your room, he ground up against you, and you felt a heat in between your legs, and a tightness in your stomach. You pushed him onto your bed.

 

“Undress. Now.” You demanded.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and he quickly shucked off his clothing into a small pile. He was really starting to love this commanding attitude of yours.

 

You slipped your dress off and kicked off your heels, revealing the matching set of bra and panties underneath. You thanked your past self for planning ahead as you walked over to him, straddling him.

 

“Touch me.” It was just those two words that sent Genji off and he was touching you everywhere. He unclasped your bra, looking in awe at your breasts, gently making his way down to them with kisses that became more and more sloppy and wet as he continued, until he had reached your nipples and suckled at one of them while one hand played with the other. They felt raw and sensitive with his attention, and you arched your back for him to have better access, letting out little hums and moans as he continued. By the time he moved on, you wondered if you would have bruises on them.

 

But you had little tome to think about it as he continued, and before you knew it you were on your back, him in his knees between yours, and he had his hands on your hips, gently sliding your panties off of you. He looked up at you for your approval, and you nodded. He pulled them off and gently picked your legs up, putting them over his shoulders before diving into your folds. He licked at your entrance, gently poking his tongue in, and his nose rubbed against your clit with each lick. You moaned and gasped, and he took this as a sign to continue. He came up, licking his lips as he watched you.

 

“You taste sweet...” he murmured, smirking. You just shuddered, flushing profusely. He pushed a finger in, pumping it in and out. “You wanna taste?”

 

In your daze, it was one of the few things that came through clearly, and despite a few thoughts saying ‘no!’, curiosity and the want to please won out, and you nodded. He put his dripping fingers to your lips and you licked them clean, reveling in the lustful look he gave you and in your own taste. You felt yourself grow more wet at having done so.

 

“I want to taste you,” you gushed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you.

 

“You sure?” You nodded. “Ok. But tell me at any time if you want to stop.”

 

You slid off the bed and sat on your heels, looking up at Genji as he slid his boxers off. You’d seen dicks before. Pictures, mostly. And for the most part you didn’t like looking at them. But Genji had a nice dick. And that was the first thing you said to him when you saw it. He just chuckled, but you really meant it, and you gently grabbed it, stroking it carefully. He kissed the tip, watching as Genji shuddered as a result. You licked a stripe on it and then went back to the slit, sucking at it as your hand gently stroked, wishing to milk him and drink him up. To Genji’s embarrassment and to your delight, it didn’t take long. You struggled to take it all in, and a little dribbled out of the corners of your mouth and down your chin.

 

“You taste good...” was all you could say in your dizzy and dazed haze, and Genji laughed and licked away some of his cum from your chin before picking you up and gently setting you down on the bed.

 

“Is it okay of we keep going?”

 

“Yes...!”

And then his hands were on your hips again, and he aligned himself up to your entrance, pushing in slowly. You wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper, digging your heels into his back.

 

“Just... wait...” he grunted out.

 

“I don’t want to wait anymore! I just want all of you!” you cried, and Genji stopped moving. He pulled you up so that you were seated on his cock in his lap and you could wrap your arms around his neck. He kissed you deeply and slammed up into you as you twisted lower.

 

“God, if I could hear just that for the rest of my life,” he growled, his hands sliding to your ass to use as leverage to pull you up and push you down in time with his thrusts. And it felt all too good for you, you losing complete control of yourself and not having any energy or mind left in you to do it yourself. You felt boneless, and all you could do was grind your hips down when he thrust up, and you could feel his hips stutter each time you did it.

 

And when you thought it couldn’t get better, a hand reached your swollen clit and rubbed it in circles, bringing you ever closer to the edge.

 

It was one final thrust that sent you over the edge, and as you climaxed, releasing hot fluids over Genji’s cock, you contracted and tightened as well, and Genji was sent right over with you.

 

“That was... incredible,” you panted, lying on his chest.

 

“Well, I’m all yours, now,” he murmured, gently running his hands up and down your back. You liked the sound of that. _Yours_.


End file.
